


Intermission

by Warthrop



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warthrop/pseuds/Warthrop
Summary: It was rare that Lucilius considered agreeing to one of Belial’s suggestions, and it was even rarer that he decided to follow them. Surely visiting a cafe was something mundane, but seeing Lucilius away from the laboratory and away from his work was still a peculiar sight.Not that Belial minded at all.-- my piece for theBelial zine!





	Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> A casual Belial/Lucilius piece I wrote for the [Belial zine](https://twitter.com/BelialZine/status/1103550917389897728?s=19)! I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> (Written before WMTSB3 was released)
> 
> \-- Also I changed my twitter! I joined together with Snepps so we now release art and fic on one account - follow us on twitter for [updates](https://twitter.com/Warthropsnepps)! (We discovered the sweet hell that is Geisenborger/Lobelia, please stay tuned for more...)

It was rare that Lucilius considered agreeing to one of Belial’s suggestions, and it was even rarer that he decided to follow them. Surely visiting a cafe was something mundane, but seeing Lucilius away from the laboratory and away from his work was still a peculiar sight.

Not that Belial minded at all.

He happily walked along side Lucilius on their small trip. After all, stretching his wings outside of his usual duties was a welcome break for him too. But Belial couldn't stop himself from eyeing Lucilius curiously. What had moved him that he decided to do this? Belial said and suggested a lot of things on lazy days. He enjoyed Lucilius reactions - and the lack thereof - and couldn't stop himself from pestering his favourite. Usually Lucilius dismissed him quickly, either not paying him any attention or giving him duties as an answer; telling him that if he had so much time on his hands he should make himself useful. Belial rarely felt disappointed by getting sent away though, because after all Lucilius wouldn‘t give him these tasks if he didn’t trust him.

Belial had to admit to himself, he was quite happy about his choice. He had roamed this city a few times already and knew the perfect spot. The cafe was located inside a yellow-coloured building, the storefront big with a sunshade but richly decorated with the images of some of the cakes that were up for sale, a sign near the entrance advertising the recommendation of the day and a few chairs and tables on the outside. The colour on the wall was a little washed out by the sunlight, but it still was charming; fitting the fair weather and the smell of flowers. Both inside and outside people were already sitting and eating, happily chatting with their own companions. Belial and Lucilius took seats outside and whilst Belial was watching Lucilius, Lucilius was eyeing the menu the waiter had given them. The cafe didn't only just serve drinks but also various cakes, tartes, ice cream and a few snacks. 

The smile on Belial's face widened. Lucilius looked at the menu with a look of calculated curiosity, his eyes similar to when he was studying the books in the library. Watching Lucilius could be considered one of Belial's‘ hobbies. He was very good at noticing even the smallest changes in his expression, the light in his eyes. He wouldn‘t say that he could read Lucilius perfectly but that was just another part of his charm. His rebellious spirit made him unpredictable and Belial let out a breath with a satisfied smile on his face. 

He let his master chose first and took a look around. Belial noticed the amount of people taking a quick look at Lucilius, some glances even lingering for a few moments, entranced. Belial couldn't help but chuckle to himself, wondering whether Lucilius was aware of his dangerous good looks and its effect on people. Despite the man not often showing emotion - let alone a smile - he had the aura of a cold beauty and many were drawn in by that.

The sound made Lucilius look from the card to Belial's face, his brows barely rising in question. What was so funny?

Belial however just grinned, taking the menu skillfully out of Lucilius hands, his fingers lightly brushing the fingertips of the man in front of him. 

The fact that he let it just happen meant he must have decided already. Quick and efficient as ever. Despite being the creation of his master, Belial couldn‘t help but feel some pride of his own when observing his master.

Since he was already familiar with this place he was even faster in deciding on what to eat and both orders arrived quickly. And when he saw a piece of rich chocolate cake decorated with various things and different layers getting placed in front of Lucilius it was Belial’s turn to look surprised. He didn’t know his master had a sweet tooth, but before he could even say a single thing Lucilius seemed to have read his mind and told him matter of factly that it was the recommended special of the day.

Blinking once Belial couldn’t help but grin again. This was somewhat… adorable?

Meanwhile in front of Belial sat a piece of opera cake. The chocolate glaze had a bright shine and on top was a small decoration formed like a flower. Standing beside Lucilius’ cake it appeared a bit puny but it didn’t bother him. The real treat him was watching the man in front of him; who was very aware of Belial’s red eyes watching him. However he didn’t seem to mind and took the first bite of his cake in silence. Belial saw his eyes slightly widen and couldn’t help but lick his lips.

“Delicious, isn’t it?”

Lucilius shot him a look filled with indifference, yet it felt like a slight warning. He knew that Belial was well aware that this question was gratuitos. He wouldn’t have chosen this place if it wasn’t suiting Lucilius’ tastes. How well Belial could judge people was probably one of his most dangerous traits. 

“So what is the real reason you brought me here?”, Lucilius asked in an aloof tone, his head slightly inclined. The look he gave Belial was one he could revel in forever, these cold calculating eyes forming a contrast to the warmth of the day.

“Can’t I invite you to repay your kindness for creating me?”, Belial countered with a teasing tone. Lucilius only replied with a scoff. 

“That is right. I created you. And this is why I know that you don’t do anything without an ulterior motive.”

With a sigh Belial leaned back, the smile never leaving his face. “Alright, you got me. You’ve spent days in the laboratory and hardly left. You only eat what is necessary, when it is necessary. Well, I can’t let you break just yet. And shouldn’t it be me who’s asking why you agreed so suddenly?”

Lucilius put down the small fork with a soft ‘clank’ on the plate, his eyes fixed on Belial's face. “I was stuck in my research. So I thought an intermission might be beneficial. And maybe you would also cease your pestering for a while then.” 

His bluntness earned him a small laugh and toothy grin from Belial. He had to admit that he had indeed been more of an annoyance than usual these past days.

Both then continued to eat their treats in silence, watching the people around them. Sometimes a break like this was really welcome. When Belial thought of the plans they had, who knows how long these days would last and when they would have a chance to spend a bit of peace and quiet together like this again?


End file.
